Annabeth Loses Her Wisdomteeth
by Lilypad18
Summary: Annabeth looses her wisdom teeth and Percy decides to visit her.
1. Chapter 1

Annabeth groaned as she placed the towel full of cold ice on her already swelling cheeks. It was day two of her misery after getting her wisdom teeth removed. And so far, it majorly sucked. A sigh left her lips when her fingertips grazed the glossy cover of her favorite architecture magazine. Maybe some buildings of New York could take her mind off of the throbbing. Just as she picked up the magazine, an unevenly breathing Percy busted through her bedroom door.

"Annabeth! You're alive!" Percy cried while dropping his backpack on the ground and rushing to her bedside. She was able to produce a petite smile and a breathy laugh without causing too much pain.

"Of course I'm alive, Percy," She stated and took his hand, "I only got my wisdom teeth out."

"Oh," Percy nodded, "So that's why you look like a chipmunk." Annabeth attempted to scoff and quickly but gently covered her cheeks to the best of her ability with only one hand.

"Well, thanks!" She rolled her eyes. Percy grinned his stupid grin and leaned in towards Annabeth.

"You didn't let me finish," Annabeth's eyes looked at Percy, just out of sheer curiosity in what was going to come out of his mouth next, "I was going to say that you look like a cute chipmunk." Percy lessened his grin to a soft smile and brushed his nose against Annabeth's, making her smile a little more too. But, her smile disappeared just as quickly as it came, truly in Annabeth fashion.

"You're just lucky that I love you," She grumbled and sank down into her pile of pillows, "Or I would have had your head." Percy kissed the back of her hand, chuckling.

"Not even a great amount of pain or anesthesia could keep you away from beating someone up, huh?" Annabeth smirked and winced out of pain but nodded.

"You _are_ insulting the wrong demigod," She countered and Percy sighed.

"Yes, well, my brain of seaweed does get me into trouble sometimes," Annabeth started to smile—she was finally glad that he finally admitted it—but it went away after a gush of pain flooded into her cheeks. Percy frowned.

"This only lasts for a week, right?" Annabeth shrugged and sighed.

"I wish it was gone right now," Percy's head tilted, clearly a thought coming into his head, which was a rare occurrence.

"I think I know something that will take the pain away." Annabeth raised an eyebrow.

"Well, it can't be a kiss, cause' you'll absolutely kill me," Percy shook his head and interrupted her.

"No, no, it's not a kiss," He paused and smiled teasingly at her, "Even though that's utterly heart-breaking news, anyway, I can bring you ice cream every day after school. You would like that, right?" Annabeth nodded.

"That sounds great, actually," She said. Percy smiled and nodded.

"All right," He agreed and glanced at his watch. He ran a hand through his hair and got up.

"I'm so sorry, but I have to go." Percy leaned in to give her a kiss, but Annabeth moved away. That would be the only time she would move away from a potential kiss with Percy. He pursed his lips.

"Right, sorry." He kissed her forehead and walked over to his backpack, slinging it over his shoulder. He rested his hand on the doorknob and looked at her over his shoulder.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then, Seaweed Brain?" She asked.

"Wouldn't miss it for the world, Wisegirl," Percy grinned and waved. "See ya' later." Annabeth reluctantly waved back.

"Goodbye," She whispered. Her hand fell against her bed when the door closed and her hand found the magazine again. She opened it and flipped to a page. She sighed, already missing Percy. Hopefully learning about the structure of the Empire State Building again could hold her until she could see those green eyes once more tomorrow.


	2. Ice cream and crappy TV shows

Annabeth's TV hummed with a re-run of a show that she has been watching for the past few hours, and even though the audience was laughing, Annabeth wasn't, her 3D cheeks wouldn't allow her to. They wouldn't allow her to smile, not to mention hardly being able to talk; her words just came out in grumbles and mumbles of confused words. Hopefully Percy and his delivery of ice cream would help. She let out an exasperated sigh as she reached for the remote and flipped through the channels, merely eager that something else would be on. Maybe an action movie? Yeah, action.

A light knock came from Annabeth's door and she looked up from the buttons and to the white barrier. Her father's head poked in. He was wearing his "model-assembling" glasses—which is what Annabeth liked to call them—and a pencil was stuck behind his ear. His blond hair was disorganized from multiple times of his hand running through his hair, most likely out of frustration. Annabeth could also see some silver hairs of old age shining even in the dim lighting of her bedroom. He had a light smile planted on his face, a shadow of a beard complementing it.

"Annabeth, Percy is here to see you," He glanced behind his shoulder and opened the door a little, letting her see some of Percy's black hair, "And with a gallon of ice cream also." He opened the door fully this time and she could see all of Percy now. And he was, indeed, carrying a gallon of ice cream, chocolate chip to be exact. She saw Percy smile at her and Annabeth naturally smiled back, but once again, it disappeared because of the stupid, idiotic pain she felt. Sometimes she thought that this pain outranked the poisoned knife, but she didn't want to compare wounds, she didn't want to let the memories that she attempted to block out and have them come flooding back in. Percy walked towards her bedside and pulled up a chair, sitting down on it. Her father exchanged inarticulate looks with the teenagers and cleared his voice before he left, shutting the door behind him. Annabeth's TV softly talked in the background.

"I don't think he likes you coming into my room without his permission," Annabeth intervened and looked at Percy, "Especially with a gallon of ice cream in hand." Percy shrugged and handed her the tub of ice cream, pulling a plastic spoon wrapped in a crinkled clear wrapper. Annabeth continued.

"I mean, you never know what teenagers will do nowadays," She snickered, "Particularly with ice cream!" She was amused because she knew her father was outside the door, listening in on her and Percy. Call it a daughter's instinct. Percy smirked and pulled out another plastic spoon from his backpack, which was also wrapped in a creased covering.

"Yeah, the most horrible thing we could ever do is," He paused for a theatrical effect, "Eat it!" They were surprised that they heard a string of words of embarrassment coming from outside of her room because their laughter was so loud vivid, well, mostly Percy's was. Soon enough, Mr. Chase's footsteps down the stairs followed after. Annabeth opened the tub and scooped the ice cream that littered the lid onto her finger, enjoying the taste of the cream that danced on her taste buds. Her stomach groaned happily, apparently enjoying the ice cream just as much as she was.

"Oh my gosh, Percy," She mumbled, greedily gathering some more ice cream onto her finger, "Where on earth did you get this?" Percy scraped his spoon along the top of the ice cream which was icily filled up to the brim.

"My freezer," He answered before his spoon went into his mouth. Annabeth's finger scraped her finger in the tub currently and Percy's eyes followed it.

"You know, we have this wonderful invention nowadays. It's called a spoon," He cracked a sly grin as he showed her the spoon he gave her only minutes ago. It occupied her left hand; it was still dressed in the wrapper. "We're no longer in the Stone Age, Annie."

"No one likes a smart ass, Perce," She flashed him just as sly a smile to the best of her ability. He rolled his eyes as her finger sank deeper into the ice cream; her eyes were on the TV now. Percy climbed onto the bed but sat beside her, still being able to get his spoon to the ice cream.

"Is there anything good on?" He was looking at the TV presently too. Annabeth shook her head and another fingertip of ice cream went into her mouth.

"Tragically, no," She looked at Percy, "It's just been re-runs of _Married with Children _all day." Percy pointed his spoon accusingly at her.

"Hey, I like that show." Annabeth rolled her eyes and snorted.

"Shocker," She murmured and dragged her fingertip in the ice cream again, collecting a good amount this time. Percy pursed his lips.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He asked. Annabeth shrugged and looked back at the TV, obviously not interested in debating the question with him. Percy sighed and dug his spoon into the ice cream, having a hard time to pull it out. Percy's eyebrows furrowed as he tried to pull it out again, his lips parted in an expected spoonful of ice cream, but his eyes widened when the handle came off with a snap, breaking the spoon in half, the other part of it still buried in the frozen treat. Annabeth chuckled, but Percy knew that if laughing didn't cause so much pain, she would be laughing heartily at his stupidity. Percy dropped the other piece and it fell onto her blue comforter, unwanted and not useful anymore. Annabeth's chuckling stopped and it was replaced with a petite smile on her lips. She held up her finger towards Percy in which she was using as a spoon.

"Welcome to the Stone Age," Percy sighed and dug his finger into the ice cream, letting it collect upon his fingertip. It was cold on his fingertip, but it melted once it touched his tongue. He rested his head against Annabeth's shoulder and she rested her head against his. Percy found the remote again and flipped through the channels, another attempt to find a decent show. Percy found the channel that he was looking for and he rested the remote between them. They watched the TV for a while before Percy spoke.

"By the way," He looked up at Annabeth, "I need help with my Trig homework." Annabeth groaned.


End file.
